


Pilot

by Fawkespryde



Category: Pulsar: Lost Colony, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Ass to Mouth, Captain Tomato, Charborg and Sput make a short appearance, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Criken just wants, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Glowing come, Human Criken, I'm taking a lot of liberties here with the Sylvassi race, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Pilot Criken, Pulsar au, Sexual Content, Sylvassi Tomato, Xenophilia, he just wants, so forgive me, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: The first time Criken had checked out the holo-videos, he had done so during one of their short breaks that Tomato insisted his crew take every few months to keep them from going stir crazy. So he knew after hours of ‘research’ just how high a Sylvassi’s sex drive was. The pilot had watched alien porn before but he was still a little taken aback by the way Tomato looked and the way he felt.Criken had never laid with a Sylvassi before so it was all so new and addictive. Not even the interracial porn he had watched had done this justice. Those lips on his. His warm skin under his touch. He was still learning this song and dance, whatever it was they were calling it.Lovers?Friends with benefits?
Relationships: Jared | Tomato Gaming & Keenan Mosimann
Kudos: 6





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am taking quite a bit of liberties with the Sylvassi race. I don't know much since Pulsar is still adding stuff to their game so I just wrote what I thought what would fit. It's one of the reasons why I made the Sylvassi race able to take their helmets off. Since the suiting up mechanic is only used when going to planets with no atmosphere and they don't need to breath oxygen.
> 
> ALSO Tomato during the Pulsar streams wasn't helpful in the least when he claimed to have laid like '200 eggs' when he went afk in-game. It's like he knows or something. 
> 
> I'm on to you, fruit man.

The communicator clipped to Criken's lapel crackled to life, a beep signifying a transmission incoming. There was a pause before a gravelly voice resounded through it. "Pilot."

Criken leaned out of the open panelling he had been inspecting with Sput and after wiping grease from his brow, clicked his intercom to turn the mic on. "Yes Captain?" He glanced around the engineering bay casually as he awaited a response.

"I need you to come to my quarters for a moment." Tomato's voice came through, low and almost angry sounding. Before any inquiries could be made, the line went dead. Almost as quickly as he had called him, he had hung up. 

The tone and shortness of his answer worried Criken and he chewed his nail, deep in thought as he tried to figure out what he could have done to make his Captain cranky. He put down his repair tool and shrugged at Sput next to him. "Be there in a minute Captain." He mumbled out loud, more for his benefit since Tomato couldn't hear him anymore. 

The robots servos whirled loudly as he got up from his crouched position next to a box of mechanical parts. Sput's single ocular locked onto his human coworker and in an outward display of emotion, he tilted his head and rested his hands on his hips. "Are you leaving me to do all of this? Really?"

If Criken didn't know any better, he would have assumed his robot friend capable of real emotions due to his tone and body language. He had never met another like him and Charborg. The two interfaced with the world in a way that betrayed their manufactured software. 

Charborg for instance, had tons of strange information in his database that a normal robot shouldn’t. Sure he had all the normal data that assisted him with his duties but sometimes he’d mention things offhand that would have Criken blinking in muted confusion. They found out during repairs that he had like 500 gigs of written pornography in his servers and that had everyone questioning who had been using a robot as storage for their filthy fanfiction. That was a weird day for the entire crew.

"Sorry Sput, Captain's orders." He exclaimed in a tone that easily gave away his vindication about getting away with doing no work… yet again. Criken indicated that he was leaving with a two fingered salute and didn't stick around to hear what the robot would complain about next. Besides, Tomato wanted to speak with him and he couldn’t deny that he was eager for any sort of praise. Just getting something as simple as a ‘good job’ was enough to have him flush faced. 

The last ship he had been apart of had been run by a human who had low tolerance for disobedience. When he had initially joined them as their pilot, he had been enthused with being part of a fully human crew. It almost felt like years since he had been on a ship that didn’t judge him for having to breath oxygen and taking up energy to keep the live support on. While it did have it’s upsides with the familiarity of being around his own species, it came with all the crap he had happily put behind him when he joined the Gentlemen. Humans loved their politics and rules. They loved their ranks and food chains, their gossip and ideals.

It didn’t take long for Criken to high tail it back to the Estate and turn in his licence that associated him with the ‘Rude Gesture’ crew. He could only take the verbal abuse and docked pay for so long. So initially when he was approached by a tall Sylvassi who was looking for another pilot, he was quite hesitant. He had spoken to their kind before but had never been on a crew with one, much less one that would be the Captain. Criken was surprised at how easily the man talked him into giving him a chance, especially with the bruises both emotional and physical still healing from his previous crew. He was even more surprised at how much he found himself enjoying the Captain’s company.

The entire crew had a laugh at the engineer’s plight over having to dedicate energy to oxygen production now since they had their first ever human on the ship. It had initially had Criken worried but he found out quickly it had been all in good fun. As long as he could pull his own weight and upkeep his living space then everything would be all good. He was taken aback by that. He had never had a real living space before. In fact, having a room to himself was something he hadn’t expected at all. 

The S.S Ecret didn’t look like one of the normal ships that belonging to the Gentlemen at all. It appeared to be a luxury liner that had been altered to suit their needs during their smuggling runs. Because of the origins of the ship, there was more space to relax luxuriously and the central area even a bar. The hidden caches were hidden behind holographic walls and the weapon systems had been haphazardly built into one of rapparts. It was literally a hollowed out wall that had an arrangement of wires going this way and that as well as a bunch of strange collectibles that the robot Charborg had found in their travels.

Despite the crew all having their own designated tasks and roles, each one of them over the course of several months had been training each other on how to repair and maintain other systems if any issues ever arose. Criken had never heard of such a thing occurring on other ships but that didn’t mean he was opposed to the idea of learning, in fact he jumped head first into it. He especially liked the engineering bay and spent plenty of his free time following Sput around like a puppy as he pointed out all the different power levels that he had to maintain during smuggling runs. It helped him get an idea of exactly how much heat he was producing during the occasional space battle they had. It wasn’t easy, learning what needed to be prioritized during repairs but the praise he got for successfully reciting tidbits that he committed to memory was worth it and the things he learned had helped save the ship on a handful of occasions.

Criken gave his robotic friend one more wave before he climbed up the metal rapparts that acted as walkways and supports beneath the main hull. Once out of the area that Sput and him had been repairing, he dusted his jumper off and walked the length of the ship to the Captain's quarters. It was usually locked to all other personnel but today, the doors opened automatically as they sensed him nearby. Criken walked in and looked around to get a quick scope of the room knowing that this would probably be his only chance to see what the inside looked like. His Sylvassi Captain was a private individual and being in his room felt like a rare peek into his personal life. It felt almost intimate.

The room was more spacious than the shared quarters that Criken slept in with the rest of the crew but admittedly, not by much. In fact aside from the addition of a few more wardrobes and a desk crammed against the walls, there was very little space to walk. The furniture was standard issue and was the same size as the ones that the rest of the crew had with the exception of the bed. It was much bigger and was built into the wall with a high domed roof that was currently being used as a shelf for various pieces of scrap and vintage looking technology. His eyes were drawn from a holographic photo of what he could only assume was the Captain’s family. They were all standing next to each other, smiling at the camera. All of them except for a smaller Sylvassi with dull red scales around his brow. The kid bore a striking resemblance to Tomato, even down to the crossed arms and unimpressed scowl on his face. Before he could analyse the picture further, his attention was directed to the alien in front of him who had cleared his throat loudly.

His Captain, the tall Sylvassi known as Tomato was sitting on the bed facing him with his arms crossed his chest with a quirk to his scaled brow. His ash grey skin was dotted like the night sky in a range of orange and red pigmentation. The deep grooves of his gills cut into the strong lines of his throat and under his arms, following the curve of his ribs. Protectively surrounding the delicate organs were scales of bright red that faded to a rust grey and yellow the closer to his spine they got. He didn’t have his back to Criken at the moment but he knew from previous experiences that Sylvassi had beautifully coloured dorsal fins that they only displayed during courting displays.

Tomato was intimidating even by his species standard. He stood a foot taller than most of them since they were at the core, an aquatic race meant for cold planets that other races were unable to colonize due to the freezing temperatures. Sylvassi were usually short and slenderly built for aerodynamics but Tomato had proven on several occasions that his height and build gave him more of an advantage on land since being a ship Captain didn’t provide many opportunities to swim anyways. The small and delicate scales around his face were brighter than usual and the more chitinous ones around his shoulders looked reddened and irritated. Tomato's strange acid green eyes blinked up at him slowly and it took far too long for Criken to come to the realization that he wasn't wearing his usual space suit. He should have realized it when his eyes had been scoping out the bioluminescent glow of his scales that were usually hidden from view.

"Sir, don't you need your helmet to breath?" Usually the man was never seen without the large domed glass helm and armoured suit that covered every inch of scaled flesh. But now there was none of that. His trademark helmet was resting on the nearby desk, long forgotten but looking spotless with a clean cloth next to it. Earlier they had been to a planet that consisted of nothing but dirt and ash. It had gotten into everything and the crew had spent hours just cleaning up Sput who had too many nooks and crannies for the sand to get into. The job they had taken to aid the settlement on that planet hadn’t even paid well and by the end of it, Tomato’s entire suit that was once blue became caked in red grit. He had stomped off once they got back on the ship and growled that he wasn’t to be disturbed as he cleaned himself off.

That was a few hours ago and it looks like he managed to get his uniform and helmet clean. The spacesuit was now neatly folded up in a pile on one of his desks. Instead Tomato was wearing a loose jumpsuit similar to the one Criken was wearing. But this one bore his rank and name proudly over the chest. 

"Long term, yes. But right now? Nah." Tomato stood up and crossed his arms. The sleeves were rolled up, the bulk of his forearms on display for Criken to take in. The scales that formed down to his wrists were flat and shone in the light. He grinned and his teeth flashed, sharp like piranhas.

Criken glanced about the room in confusion. His face heated up at the hungry stare he received and he shuffled on the spot. "What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing big." Tomato paced around him slowly with a hum. He rested a hand on Criken's shoulder from the back. His voice dipped into a pleased purr. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You're doing such a good job. I've never seen someone who was more born for the role of pilot."

That compliment wormed its way through Criken's chest and left him red faced and he stumbled to form any sort of response. His hand shot up to adjust his glasses in a nervous gesture. "Captain, it’s a pleasure to serve aboard your ship. You gave me a chance and-" He swallowed heavily and felt the warmth of a body press against his from behind. The praise had been like a pleasurable stroke to his ego and it brought attention to the warmth of those palms on his sides.

“You have no idea what you do to me. Or maybe you do..” Tomato cooed against his throat, his webbed hands smoothing over Criken's hips. He didn't need to coax his pilot much to have him leaning back into his touch. His lips curled into a pleased smile at that and he nuzzled into the dip of Criken's throat. "You stand there on the deck, staring out into space without a care in the world.”

Tomato’s tone lowered to a harsh whisper, breathless and heated against the curve of Criken’s ear. “So oblivious as I undress you from behind."

"You've been.." Criken's words cut off with a pleasured keen as one of the talented hands snuck under the front of his loose jumpsuit and beneath his underwear. His mouth fell open in a heavy pant at the feeling of a warm palm wrapping around his cock. He had been teasing his Captain for the better part of a year now and the two of them had been shamelessly flirting while they did smuggling missions for the Gentleman. 

When they had met, he had been drawn so immediately to the red scaled Sylvassi. His heart had sped up and his eyes couldn’t help but roam over his body, wondering what he looked like under his suit. Was he really as built as he looked? Were the rest of his scales dotted in the same colour? How big was he? Criken always had to cut off his thoughts at that point since he didn’t want to get caught staring at his captains crotch. Regardless of his less than subtle staring, he couldn’t deny that he had always wanted Tomato. More than he’d ever admit to but he hadn’t expected it to ever get to that point. 

He hadn’t expected his Captain to take the first step. Quite frankly, he was loving it. The touching, the high praise and the tone his voice took. It all had him shivering as pleasure coiled in his stomach. He had never wanted someone so badly before and it showed in the way he leaned back against that warm body. Criken humped into his touch unashamed of how needy he was being and his eyes fluttered shut, all his remaining senses becoming fully immersed in his Captain's touch and smell. He licked his lips and whined as the other hand came up and traced his mouth. 

Criken obediently parted them and felt another zing of pleasure go up his spine as those fingers probed inwards, swirling around his tongue till they were nice and damp. His body throbbed in need and that skilled hand continued to stroke his cock till his legs turned to jelly and he came with a muffled moan in his pants. The material of his jumpsuit felt damp and as his Captain removed his fingers from his mouth, he let his every desire freely flow from his lust addled lips. "Captain, please… I've known for so long. The way you stare at me, it sets my body on fire."

"So… You've been purposefully teasing me then?" Tomato growled, his eyes narrowing down at him. His hand left Criken’s softening cock and untied the arms of the jumpsuit from around his waist. It fell to the ground in a messy pile, leaving him in just a sleeveless shirt and his stained underwear. “This whole time you’ve been bending over shit like you’ve wanted me to claim you right then and there in the engineering room.”

Criken mewled again, hips bucking up needily. He was still a mess and could only lean in as Tomato growled against the dip of his throat. He flushed red and nodded urgently. Now was a good time as any to let his desires be known. As much as he wanted to just grab his clothes and run out with some sort of excuse on his tongue, he couldn’t bring himself to want to leave. Especially with his captain touching him like that and oh god- did he just lick him? "Maybe I do. I’ve wanted.. I've wanted for so long but I didn't know-"

Tomato lavished his neck with another long sensual lick before smacking his lips at the taste. He hummed and his rounded eyes opened slowly to take in the way his pilot was quivering in his arms. His head tilted, lip curling up into an all knowing smile as if he knew what was going on in his head already. "Didn’t know what?" 

"I didn't know if you wanted m-me…" Criken leaned into the feeling of that forked tongue and moaned again. His face was burning hotly and his hands trembled, clenching and unclenching the more Tomato teased him. His eyes burned as tears threatened to spill at his admission. He stared down at the ground, refusing to meet his Captain’s eyes even as he was spun around to face him. “Y-your my Captain and I didn’t want to make you mad.. Aren’t relationships like this inappropriate?” 

Tomato hummed as if thinking on that question, a hand lifting from Criken’s waist to tip his chin upwards. Once their gaze was locked, his eyes squinted more and his lips curled up into an expression of happiness. “Perhaps so. But has that ever stopped us before? I mean, at one point we did fire on one of our fellow Gentlemen.”

“True but-” Criken was about to argue about the validity of the comparison and how attacking his old crews ship was different than having a sexual relationship with the equivalent of his boss. He didn’t get a cohesive argument started before a damp finger was pressed to his lip, silencing his words.

“Criken, the both of us are far from novices. This isn’t our first rodeo.” Tomato paused for a second to let his pilot digest his words before he continued. “We’ve been working for the Gentlemen for years. I think the two of us are old enough to be able to sustain a relationship without having to worry about its influences on our job. Besides, there’s no one else I’d rather have watching my back out there than you.” 

That praise settled in light and warm in Criken’s chest. He felt a flutter and for the first time in years, he understood the concept of those ‘butterflies’ that everyone always mentioned when falling in love. Not that Criken hadn’t already been deeply infatuated with the Sylvassi. But now, it felt like he was putting an official stamp on the feeling. Just hearing those words had him beaming up at the taller man, fighting back hot tears that threatened to spill. “I’ve never had anyone in my life talk to me or treat me the way you do. Being on this ship, working alongside you.. It’s been a dream come true. Not a day goes by where I don’t regret this decision.” He let out a little laugh and wiped at his flustered face, caring little about the fact that he was still half undressed and in his Captain’s arms. “You could tell me that you’re going to march head first into the lava sector of West Carn-4 and I would follow you without hesitation.”

Tomato’s eyes widened at that, barely by a fraction but the minute motion was caught by Criken who saw the surprise cross his features before he could hide it. The Sylvassi stared at him for a long second and suddenly he was gone. His entire body turned translucent, the glow of his scales going muted before fading out entirely as well. The only thing that hadn’t turned invisible was his clothing. 

Criken almost burst into laughter at his nervous habit. If Tomato had been wearing his space suit, he would have gone completely invisible. It had been made specifically to work hand in hand with the Captain’s ability to go invisible after all. Unfortunately for him, he was not fully dressed so now there was just a floating shirt and a half tied jumpsuit in front of him. Criken reached forward as he felt those arms loosen up around him and he smoothed a hand over where he knew Tomato’s face was. His hand caressed a scaled cheek and trailed to the back of his head, cupping the base of his skull. He felt a tremble and that coaxed him forward, confidence suddenly blooming deep in his stomach.

He pulled the still invisible Sylvassi down into a kiss and mentally cheered that his guess had been on the mark and that he hadn’t kissed the man in the wrong spot. He had found his lips and despite not seeing him, he could feel him lean into it and enrapture him in a protective hold. Criken’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of lips pressing urgently against his own. The kiss was hot and needy, puffs of breath being shared between them as they slowly found their own pace. There was the lap of a forked tongue against the human’s lips and he allowed Tomato to guide him deeper into the kiss. He was still learning this song and dance, never having laid with a Sylvassi before. It was all so new and addictive. Not even the interracial porn he had watched had done this justice. 

The first time he had checked out the holo-videos, he had done so during one of their short breaks that Tomato insisted his crew take every few months to keep them from going stir crazy. He had been nervous the whole time he booked the small booth and browsed the vast selection of pornograpic videos at his finger tips for downloading. Criken’s heart beat heavily in his chest as he browsed through the interacial section and found what he was looking for. The few seconds long sample already had him glancing nervously at the booths door, worried that anyone could walk in at any given moment. With trembling fingers and a tongue heavy like lead, he paid the terminal the credits it asked for and out popped a lovely hard copy of the video. He stepped out of the private terminal booth and was in the middle of celebrating his hasty retreat from the Estate’s version of a red light district when he bumped face first into a crewmate.

“Criken, hey. Sorry about that, I didn’t see you there.” Strippin, the newest addition to the team was being trained as a fellow pilot and while he had only been on the ship for a few weeks, he had proven himself to be a quick learner. The two of them had hit it off almost instantaneously and Criken had been happy to show his fellow human, the tricks of the trade. “What are you doing in these parts?”

“Uh, nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I got lost and had no idea- I gotta go.. Bye!”

Strippin gave him a long suspicious look even as Criken muttered out any and all excuses that formed on his lips. He had practically bolted back to the ship like a scared animal and refused to make eye contact with his fellow pilot for weeks, even once the man decided to turn in his resignation so he could spend more time with his wife and child.

Criken recalled that memory fondly and was brought back to the present when there was that feeling of static over his skin again. He opened his eyes slowly to see that Tomato had reappeared again in his arms with a flustered expression. The feeling from the energy expended making him invisible made the hairs on Criken’s arm stand up and he shivered, staring up at the red faced Sylvassi with a little smile. The man looked so embarrassed. Whether it was the fact that he turned invisible during their intimate encounter or not, he had no idea but it was an adorable look on him. “There you are.” He murmured wetly against Tomato’s lips, his hands still caressing that spot at the back of his scalp that had his Captain leaning in and grumbling. “And here I thought you were going to leave me hanging..”

“Leave you hanging?” Tomato opened a single eye and looked down between them. Criken followed his gaze and his face burst into a red flush at the sight of that bulge insistently pressing against him. How he hadn’t realized, he had no idea. He had been so distracted with his own pleasure that he hadn’t even thought of Tomato. He let out a nervous giggle at the realization that he had left the Sylvassi hard and pressed against him since the beginning. Him laughing was apparently the wrong thing to do because his Captain gave him a narrow look.

Tomato reached forward and hooked two fingers under Criken’s shirt and forced him to come closer. His other hand grabbed a handful of his butt and pressed their hips together so he couldn’t pretend to not feel what was going on between them. “You think you're adorable, eh? Strip.” He growled in a demanding tone that left no room for arguments. His breath hissed in his pilots ear and loosened his grip on his shirt to press fingers back into Criken's mouth to pacify any arguments despite knowing that there would be none.

Criken nodded with red cheeks and moaned around his fingers, obediently moving to follow his order. His knees wobbled, pleasure still blooming in his stomach as he inched his boxers down his hips. He allowed them to fall and stepped out of them once on the floor. Those fingers swirled around his tongue and he gurgled out in a pleased response. Saliva dripped from his lips and down his chin, making a mess everywhere.

He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and slowly slid it upwards, exposing himself up to the neck. Tomato's other hand grazed a nipple and he rolled his hips backwards, helplessly captured by his Captain's pleasurable touch. His squeak was muffled by the Sylvassi’s hand as it was still dipped in his mouth. It only retracted to allow him to fully remove his shirt before returning to pinching and tugging at his nipples. Criken’s legs trembled, fighting to keep himself standing and his eyes fell into a half lidded state. 

Criken dropped the shirt on the floor and stood there with a nervous flush to his face. He was very self conscious of the spiraling tattoo across his body and shuffled in place. The ink was a mixture of black and dark purples that made up to embodiment of the crow tattooed on his pale skin. The wings were spread wide and each individual feather was highly detailed, showing the love and dedication that the artist had when doing each line. The tail feathers started at his spine and rose up into the dark form of the body that followed the curve of his hip. The head of the crow was reared up in a screech just below his left pectoral. Overall, it was an expensive and gorgeous detailed piece related to an animal that Criken had only seen in books. He hadn’t been born on earth but he related to the feathered creature and the videos he watched of them in flight. Their ability to just fly away from their problems and the omens they had been known to carry had been the focus point of the tattoo.

"Beautiful. What a perfect body you have." Tomato complimented with a low whistle and after a bit more teasing, retracted his damp fingers from his pilots mouth to trace over the deep purple ink that was used to shade in the detailed feathers along his ribs. He felt a tremble and continued to stroke over his body. "Your body is so sensitive and receptive. Are all humans like that?"

Criken pouted. He could feel that wet hand sneaking between his legs and his body was already eagerly anticipating what was coming next. "I can't help it.. I'm ticklish."

Tomato found his twitching entrance and swirled around it in a slow, soothing gesture before curling inwards. He was met with some resistance but it eased up as he inched in bit by bit. He grinned wide, letting the sharpness of his teeth show as his pilot murmured and rolled into his touch like a man dying of thirst being offered a cool drink. "And are all humans as submissive towards authority as you are?" His fingers curled as he spoke, enunciating each word with strokes. 

"D-Don't kinkshame me~" Criken drooled out, obediently leaning forward as his Sylvassi Captain pressed him face first onto the bed. His hips were raised up till his feet rose off the ground and he squealed, biting his fist to try and keep his voice from carrying. He heard the sound of metallic whirling faintly underneath the floor and was immediately reminded of the rest of the crew who were still present on the ship. His face burned brightly, fearing what the others would say if word got out that he was sleeping with the Captain. “Oh g-god..”

He didn’t get the rest of his sentence out as the feeling of warm thumbs parting him gently. His face turned red, breath coming out in heavy pants at the feeling of a long serpentine tongue giving his exposed entrance a leisurely lick. Criken sobbed and tried desperately to keep himself still beneath Tomato’s wandering mouth. He pressed his face further down into the sheets and bit the pillows to muffle his cries of pleasure. A shiver went up his spine at one particularly wet slurp and the vibrations of Tomato’s hum was felt throughout his body.

Tomato’s hands were warm and broad, keeping the human in place while he teased him ceaselessly with wet strokes of his tongue. Despite Criken’s squirming and muffled pleas for more, he took his time as if he hadn’t a care in the world. His head raised up momentarily to lick at his lips and stare down at the debauched pilot. “You alright there?”

“Y-Yes.. But..” Criken’s pleasure was pushed to the back of his mind as panic set in. He was worried that the rest of the crew would hear them and was having such a hard time keeping quiet. His lower lips trembled and his fingers dug desperately into the sheets. “What if t-they hear us?”

Tomato hummed deep in contemplation and glanced around the room as he thought more on what he was saying before he grinned wickedly and replaced his mouth with his fingers this time. “So you're saying that if I do this and you get a little bit louder..?” They curled deep into the saliva soaked entrance and found that spot in Criken that had him bucking up, stars in his eyes and hands clawing weakly at anything he could get his hands on. 

Granting him some semblance of relief, the Sylvassi retracted his fingers momentarily to roll him over onto his back. His eyes were burning bright green, dancing up and down Criken’s pale form and taking in the way his body was slowly developing a red hue. Tomato grabbed ahold of his forearm and moved it away from his face so he could take in the half lidded gaze staring back up at him. He could see how ruined he was with his lower lip trembling and tears streaking down his face. “You're worried about our two little robots hearing us?”

Criken was afraid of opening his mouth in case the words came out muffled or just pleas for him to disregard his earlier worries and just fuck him. God, he didn’t even care anymore. He was at the brink and wanted Tomato so badly. His legs were parted and trembled as he tried to hook them around the Sylvassi Captain’s waist and pull him in closer.

“If you're that worried, we can just stop.” Tomato teased, already knowing the reaction he would be getting from that statement. He watched a look of desperation cross Criken’s features and his grin grew as those pale legs wrapped around his hips and refused to let him get away. “Do you want to-”

Criken gave him a long seething look, his eyes narrow and daring the other to continue. His frown deepened and his hand reached forward to desperately grab at Tomato’s shoulder. He used that grip to lift himself up so he could glare at his Captain. “No. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Fine, fine.” Tomato let out a short burst of laughter and kissed a long line against Criken’s throat, momentarily distracting him as he reached above the headboard and collected his communicator. He held it up for the other to see and pressed a finger to his lip in a shushing gesture before clicking it on. Clearing his throat, he lifted it to his lips without breaking eye contact with Criken. “Alright everyone, chill out with the repairs for a bit. You all have been working hard. Enjoy some time off.”

“How long?” Sput’s voice crackled in response. 

Tomato hummed and glanced around as if thinking on the subject. He was forced to respond at the sudden impatient smack from Criken who was red faced and glaring up at him. “Uh, I’ll get back to you on that. I’ll be issuing you all some extra funds in a bit for any spending you might do at the station.”

“Now look who’s leaving who hanging..” Criken grumbled and complained under his breath till Tomato covered his mouth with two fingers. He parted his lips and closed his teeth around them in a threatening gesture. He didn’t actually bite down but his heated glare got the point across. They both laid there quietly staring at each other as Charborg and Sput came up from the engineering bay and talked back and forth as they passed by that Captain’s Quarters.

“-a new gun, maybe?”

“You are the weapons specialist, after all.” Sput’s robotic laughter followed after his friend as they walked. Their metallic limbs clanking along the hard flooring. “Maybe I’ll take a peek at the new repair guns or something. I’m getting tired of falling into disrepair when planetside.”

“Amen to that. I’m still finding sand in ports that I didn’t even know I had.” There was a the tapping of fingers on a screen and after a second, a whoosh of sound indicated that both robots had just taken the teleporter to the space station they were currently parked at.

“Now, where were we?” Tomato grinned down at the squirming human beneath him and cooed against his throat, nipping the reddening skin there. “Oh right. I think we were right about here.”

Criken’s hands wandered down to Tomato’s hips and started pulling down his pants, revealing what had been hidden beneath. He had felt it pressed against him as they kissed but up until now, he only had his imagination to guess exactly what Tomato was packing. But his mind’s eye was nothing compared to the real thing as he inched his pants down his scaled legs. He swallowed heavily, eyes tracing the strange grooved appendage between his legs. Criken had watched Sylvassi porn before and was still a little taken aback by the lack of hair that their race had down below. Instead, there was a trail of chitinous scales that started from his waist and inched downwards to his cock.

Knowledge gained from watching those videos was the only thing that stopped him from just jumping Tomato right then and there. He didn’t want to stop but he also knew that the transmission of disease was more likely especially since they were of different species. “Tell me you have some form of protection.” Criken whined, his eyes unable to tear away from the glowing colorization that followed the curve of his hips and down the length of his cock. The tip was blunted and was already leaking with what appeared to be a bioluminescent fluid. 

“I think..” Tomato’s brow pinched together as his eyes darted around looking for something. He reached again over Criken’s head and patted around on the shelf, hand thumping around as he sought out something out of view. After a few seconds, he made a noise of affirmation and retrieved a foiled package. He was grinning in victory and offered it to the human who took it from him eagerly. 

Though that eagerness was quickly overcome with nervousness as Criken’s hands started to tremble. He cleared his throat once he managed to get the foil open and almost dropped the condom because of how much he was shaking. “Sorry, I’ve just.. I’ve never done this before.” Criken managed to stutter out, swallowing heavily as he reached a hand forward to take ahold of Tomato’s length.

“Well you doing a fucking fantastic job so far.” Tomato murmured out, his head lulling back as Criken stroked him slowly. The fluids he secreted were spread by that warm palm and helped to slick up the condom as it was eased over his grooved length. “Seriously, I had no idea..”

Criken flushed red as Tomato lifted one of his legs higher and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “I mean, I’m not a virgin. I’ve just never slept with a Sylvassi before.” He quickly bit his lips and tried to double back, worried that he may have insulted his Captain with his words. 

“Not that I never wanted to.. I’ve watched interracial stuff with aliens before and-” At Tomato’s quirked brow, he swallowed heavily again and diverted his eyes. His face was burning heatedly as he realized what he had just admitted to. He heard his Captain let out an amused chuckle and a whine fell from his lips before he could stop it. “Annnnnd I am just going to shut up now.”

“No no, please. Tell me more about the interacial porn.” Tomato teased. A hand rose to stroke at the pilots cheek and he could only laugh harder as it was batted away in irritation. His grin grew at the narrow eyed glare he received. “I’m dying to hear more.”

Criken grabbed him by the shoulder with a frustrated growl and pulled his body closer. He stared up at him with parted legs and continued to hang off him with a trembling grasp. “Oh shut up and just fuck me already.” His grumbling complaints died in his throat that thick cock finally filled him. It was a slow penetration that was eased up mostly by the foreplay that had occurred earlier. The saliva helped the burn of the stretch and a long whine fell from Criken’s lips.

He was slowly filled to completion and was unable to do anything but exhale slowly and bear it. It stretched him so wonderfully and the grip at his hips held him still to prevent him from squirming more than he already was. Tomato’s cock was not much bigger than a human's but it definitely felt more strange due to the small rows of grooves that traced the underside and led up to the blunted head. 

Criken wraps his arms around Tomato’s neck, mindful of the spiny dorsal fin that he felt the lower down his hands wandered. He felt the strange protrusions raise from the flat of his back and expand the show off a beautiful array of colours in circular patterns. His eyes couldn’t stop taking in the way the fin twitched with every thrust. He nuzzled into Tomato’s shoulder and kissed at the smoothed skin there, his breath coming out in short pants.

There was a glow that caught his attention and Criken opened his eyes to see the orange and red patterns lighting up like neon. Every spot of colour on his body was lit up like a holographic display. The room took on a warm glow and it had Criken wondering what sex in a completely dark room would be like. Probably something akin to a blacklight rave. He couldn’t help but giggle at that but his laughter was cut off with a sharp thrust that had him reeling and seeing stars.

"M-more…" His head rolled back, his fingers interlocked behind Tomato’s head being the only thing holding his up off the mattress. Criken’s eyes fell into a half lidded state and his body humped in desperate motions as he got desperately close to his end. He drooled out, throwing his head back as sharp, Sylvassi teeth sunk into his shoulder. He stuttered and mewled as he was plunged into at an unrelenting pace. Frustrated tears gathered in his eyes. As Tomato ground down against him, he nodded and grinned a lust hazy smile. His hips continued to move with each thrust, his body being covered in a thin sheen of sweat the longer they went. "MooOore~"

Tomato licked his bloodied lips with a grin. "If I had my way, I'd fuck you front in centre in the cockpit. I don’t even care if the others are watching." His tone was a husky snarl, fingers digging deep into Criken’s hips till they left bruises. "I’d have you sitting pretty on my lap as I hail a station. Let them watch as I plow you like one of those lovely concubines in Zetha-Seven."

“Fuck that.” Criken squeaked out, his grin was dazed but cheeky nonetheless. His eyes opened in a half lidded stare. He wiggled his hips and used his legs to pull Tomato further down onto his body. “The concubines in Zetha-Seven wished they were as good as me.”

Criken couldn’t hold back anymore and his back lurched up, toes curling in pleasure and fingers digging into the Sylvassi’s shoulders till they left indents. A full body shiver went through him and he came with a stuttering cry. He trembled like a leaf and his eyes shut tightly as he rode out the high he had reached for several long heartbeats. Criken’s chest heaved with each breath and it took him a long time before he realized that Tomato was still rutting against him for several long seconds before stuttering himself. He could taste blood in his mouth from how hard he had bitten his lower lip and his eyes opened slowly to gaze up at his Captain. Even in his blissed out state he recognized the dilated look in Tomato’s eyes. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and was taken aback at the ticklish feeling of a hand swiping over his stained stomach.

He watched as Tomato lifted the sticky fingers to his lips and as their eyes remained locked, licked them in a slow, sensual gesture. “I can’t believe you..” Criken huffed out with heavy breaths, staring at him as he smacked his lips in delight.

“What I can’t believe is you. You, sweet, beautiful human, willing to climb into bed with a guy like me.” Tomato purred, easing his hips up to allow himself to slide free from Criken’s lax body. The two of them moved sluggishly and barely managed to climb up the length of the bed before they collapsed again. Once side by side, Tomato slid himself free from the condom and tied the end in a knot. “You know, someone like me is dangerous. I work for the Gentlemen, don’t you know?”

Criken rose an arm up and pillowed the back of his head with it. “So do I.” He rolled his eyes and gave Tomato a playful smack with his hand. He paused for a second before adding as an afterthought. “Don’t you know.”

“We’re both men of questionable means then.” Tomato admitted, getting comfortable on the bed. He reached to the bedside table and activated the holographic sensor on its surface. Tapping a few times, he pulled up a display with a slider and used it to turn down the lights in his bedroom. He heard Criken gasp beside him and he looked over to see him staring at the condom still in his hands. “What?”

With the lights turned off Criken was taken aback by the faint blue glow that came from within the latex. His Captain had thoroughly ruined him and it showed in the heavy load inside the condom. It was a bioluminescent fluid that he was glowing like a lava lamp in the dark of the room. He giggled and raised a finger up to poke at it. The condom bobbed at his protting before it was pulled away by Tomato who tossed it into the trash to keep him from touching it. “I can’t believe that it glows.”

“How is that so unrealistic? It’s more unrealistic that yours doesn’t.” 

Criken gave him a look and couldn’t refrain himself from acting more daring. He stroked two fingers up Tomato’s cock and captured a few beads of blue. His eyes rose up to look at Tomato and he smiled before popping his fingers into his mouth. The taste was bitter, more so than a human but he endured it, enjoying the hungry expression that crossed the aliens features.

"You look rather fetching like this." Tomato purred at the sight, stroking over his bruised hips with a pleased grin. He pulled the human into his embrace and protectively wrapped his arms around him. His face buried in his dark hair, nuzzling against it and letting out a content exhale. “Humans are so hairy too, it’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

Criken giggled and was not surprised anymore with how easily their bodies fit together. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that clicked so perfectly together as one. He could find himself growing used to the idea of sleeping in the man's arms. "I know I am, mate."

Tomato blinked in surprise. "Mate.." He trailed off, looking shy for the first time. The glow from his body got brighter as a result.

"I mean, I thought you wanted... Did I get it wrong?" Criken panicked. He didn’t mean to jump to conclusions but he did hope that perhaps Tomato wanted him as much as he wanted him. His heart started to pick up the pace and his mind started to work over excuses that he could fall back on. He’d laugh it off if he had to, anything to make the ache in his heart go away. But his worries were suddenly put aside as Tomato stroked one of his cheeks. A warm thumb traced over his kiss bruised lips.

"No, you got it right. I've always wanted to mate you. I just never thought that you'd want it too. Sylvassi aren’t exactly a race that does that human ‘divorce thing’. We mate for life." He made air quotes as he mentioned divorce like it was a concept that he didn’t understand in the least. His eyes were half lidded as he was slowly falling asleep and he looked adorable as he struggled to find the edge of the blanket to pull over the two of them. “So needless to say, if you want this. You’ll be stuck with this for life.”

“Do you use that line every time you go for shore leave and hit the red light district?” Criken sniggered but on the inside he felt that cold knife of jealousy stabbing in his chest. He knew exactly why the man hightailed it off the ship whenever they had breaks at the stations they stopped at. He knew after hours of ‘research’ just how high a Sylvassi’s sex drive was. He knew what occurred when Tomato would return to the ship with a messy suit and a coy smirk on his face. He knew and he hated it. 

Tomato must have sensed a change in the feeling of the room because he continued to stroke Criken’s cheek until he met his gaze again. His expression was soft as he took in the jealous fire in the pilots eyes. “No but I will definitely use it on you.”

“Oh shut up.” Criken whined with red cheeks. He averted his gaze, refusing to meet Tomato’s gaze. Afraid that if he did so, everything he had been holding inside would spill out. He didn’t want to ruin whatever they had going on between them. If his Captain was interested in a relationship, he would jump on that in a heartbeat. But knowing his luck, the man was probably looking for more of a ‘friends with benefits’ agreement. He could probably live that. Probably..

“No, I won’t shut up. I won’t leave things unsaid between us because I know exactly how that mind of yours works.” At the suspicious look he received, Tomato rose a single finger to cease the arguments that were bound to be thrown his way. “I know that if we don’t talk about this, you’ll start to overthink things and you’ll end up stressing yourself out. Don’t even try to deny it, I know it to be true.”

Criken let out a long huff of breath and rose a hand up to run through his sweat soaked bangs. “Fine. Let’s talk.” He relented with a weak glare.

“Okay. I think you and I should see where this takes us.”

“Look I understand if you don’t want- Wait..” Criken had been so prepared to defend himself from his feelings that he hadn’t expected such a response. His words trailed off in a tangent of noise that could hardly be considered words. After a few more seconds of that, he took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself. Criken looked up at Tomato and tried to find any sort of lies in his eyes. “You want to-”

“Do you not?”

Criken shook his head slowly. “No. I really do want this. I- I uh… I really like you.” He admitted quietly, his voice lowering to a whisper. “Like as in, I REALLY like you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tomato said it so casually that it actually startled the pilot.

“Excuse me. WHAT?!”

“You’re not exactly subtle. Honestly, I wouldn’t doubt if the rest of the crew has a betting pool on how long it’d take for you to swallow your pride and admit to liking me.” 

Criken stayed silent for a long time and stared down at his fingers. He clenched and unclenched his hands slowly as he mulled over the Sylvassi’s words. Had he really been that obvious? He knew that he wore his heart on his sleeve but how long did Tomato know? “So, knowing what we just did and the fact that I like you a lot- What you said earlier, you mean it?”

Tomato nodded at him, leaning in close to prevent any more arguments. He pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at the content hum he received in response. His hand found a grip in Criken’s hair, his fingers threading through the dark strands and gave them a gentle tug. They kissed on the bed for a length of time before the crackling of Tomato’s communicators filled the room again. It startled both of them and they parted with wide eyes and bated breath.

“Hey Captain, about those funds you were going to release for us?” Charborg’s voice came over more robotic than usual. It sounded exasperated like he was already tired of being at the space station. “I’m kind of here at the terminal and I don’t have enough for this rifle I’ve been eying.”

Tomato huffed and lifted his communication to his mouth. “How much do you need?”

“Eight.” 

The Sylvassi Captain rose a brow at that and stared at Criken. He gave him a regretful look and raised a finger to indicate that they would be continuing their discussion after this conversation with his weapons specialist. “Eight credits?”

“Eight hundred credits.” Charborg responded more sheepish this time.

Tomato threw his arm over to his bedside console again and opened up a different display this time. Instead of his bedroom settings, this screen showed the ships status. Everything from temperature to power usage was displayed on the screen. He sent eight hundred credits to the robot and leaned back into the bed. “Alright. It has been sent. I swear, this better be for an actual gun and not more gigabytes of porn.”

“Uh, sorry? Your breaking up. Can’t hear you..” The robot yelled in a distraught way before the connection cut off into a long drone of static. 

“This ship is a madhouse.” Tomato exhaled after he set his communicator back down on the bedside table. He looked over at Criken who was staring at him with a cute smile on his face. “What would you guys ever do without me, eh?”

“I can’t speak for the others but what I can say is that I’d probably be stuck on that ship with a bunch of abusive dicks if I hadn't met you.” Criken admitted, subconsciously rubbing an arm as he recalled the way his old Captain would shove him around like he was a sack of potatoes.

Tomato furrowed his brows in frustration and his disdain was printed clearly on his face. “And thank goodness for that. I think the day we blew that ship out of the sky was one of the best days of my life. Seriously, couldn’t have happened to a more deserving prick.” He smoothed a hand over Criken’s shoulder in a soothing gesture. “No one fucks with what is mine and gets to fucking walk away unscathed.”

“I’m yours?” Criken grinned at his Captain happily at the responding nod. He rolled over so he was on top of him and felt warm hands help him position himself with his legs around Tomato’s waist. “Well, your mine as well. So you might as well mate me now because like it or not, you're stuck with me for life.” He laid over him and got comfortable on his chest, his head tucked under Tomato’s chin. The resounding purr he received from his shift proved how pleased the man was with their current position.

"My sweet mate. You know I’ll give you what you want. I'll claim you a thousand ways.” Tomato’s voice trailed off into a tired yawn and he blinked slowly. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him close to his body as he started to doze off. “Tomorrow.” A deep purr akin to that of a cat resounded deep in the Sylvassi’s chest and continued long after he fell asleep.

“Aw..” Criken murmured under his breath, taking it all in with an affectionate stare and he snuggled in closer before he let sleep take him as well.

***


End file.
